Catherine, be mine
by YoSoySol
Summary: Los diferentes puntos de vista de aquél día en que el teatro dejó de ser un lugar tranquilo. Si el constante griterío de las chicas te deja siquiera pensar, serás todo un genio. Sasufem!Naru / AU / Why not?


**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de la franquicia Naruto, de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía, así como el feo poema al comienzo(?).

La historia se narra desde la perspectiva de Sasuke.

* * *

 _Él se acercaba._

 _Aquellas enloquecían._

 _Ella lo ignoraba._

 _Él estaba a solo un par de pasos._

 _Aquellas ya se estaban desmayando._

 _Él finalmente llegó frente a ella_

 _Ella lo miró del refilón._

 _Él solo le extendió una flor._

 _Aquellas enloquecieron, y luego lloraron._

 _Y las mejillas de ella se ruborizaron._

* * *

Todas las chicas estaban enloquecidas, los suspiros en demasía sonoros, los chillones gritos naturales de su joven edad, e incluso ocurrentes desmayos… El inminente alboroto generado en aquella sala de teatro era nada más, y nada menos, que por un joven. Pero no cualquier joven. Era aquél sujeto que con solo merodear por los pasillos era capaz de hacer golpear contra el piso a las muchachas, presas de su encanto, su misterio y sobre todo, su frialdad. ¿Cuál era el nombre de aquél joven?

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sí, aquél que era el hijo menor de la gran familia Uchiha, familia imponente que dominaba gran parte de aquella localidad en Tokyo, aquél muchacho de cabello puntiagudo, desordenado y atractivo, y ojos cual carbón, penetrantes y misteriosos. Aquél muchacho con las mejores notas de todas las secciones, quizás de toda la institución, y hasta del distrito, quién dice. Aquél muchacho que contaba con un hermano mayor, el cual era el único quién recibía las sonrisas del mismo; con una madre que igualaba a un ángel si de dulzura y amabilidad se trataba; y con un padre, la mar de exigente pero a la vez, que solo deseaba lo mejor para su familia y sobre todo, para sus hijos, los herederos de tal imperio.

Uchiha Sasuke.

El muchacho que destacaba en deportes, ciencias, y toda materia que se cruzara por la mente, pero a quién menos podrías imaginar en un teatro, actuando. De no ser por una, y solo una persona.

Uzumaki Naruko.

Una muchacha normal sin reparo por lo que los demás dijeran de ella, de cabellos color oro y orbes azules cual mar, era fácil de identificar por sus peculiares rayas en el rostro, que asemejaban los bigotes de algún animal. Una muchacha, común y corriente, de una familia tranquila, alegre y despreocupada; gemela de un rubio cabezota, el cual era su misma fotocopia, pero con facciones masculinas. Una muchacha que si bien no era un as en el colegio, le encantaba pasar tiempo con las amigas que fácilmente hacía. Una muchacha con cierta adoración a las artes variadas.

Uzumaki Naruko.

De todas las chicas, la única quién jamás admitiría que el muchacho más famoso en el colegio era atractivo. De todas las chicas, la única quién jamás se enloquecía por observarlo. De todas las chicas, la única quién de verdad no le interesaba el papel principal, ni el muchacho que actuaría como la pareja de la misma.

 _Uchiha Sasuke, ¿por qué, de todas las chicas, Uzumaki Naruko?_

* * *

— Uchiha-san, para nosotros... Sería un verdadero honor que usted… — El incesante griterío en aquella habitación era imposible para continuar platicando. —Que usted… — No fue sino hasta que el mismo Sasuke dirigió una mirada tétrica a las muchachas que lo adoraban para que, finalmente, se callaran. La directora en Artes Varias aclaró su garganta, volviendo su mirada al de oscuros orbes, quién lucía clara y completamente desinteresado.— Sería todo un honor que usted protagonizara la obra teatral a realizarse en seis meses.

— ¡Eeeeeh! ¡Se suponía que la protagonizaría yo! — La voz de alguien completamente irrelevante resonó en la habitación, siendo seguidamente silenciado por el grupo de muchachas antes mencionado. El de cabellos blancos y celestes simplemente resopló, cruzándose de brazos y caminando a una esquina a charlar con otro muchacho más alto de cabellos naranjas.

— ¿De qué trata la obra? — Cuestionó el azabache, ignorando completamente todo lo que aconteció segundos antes, mientras su palma derecha se escondía en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco.

— Son básicamente dos hermanos reales, príncipes, quiénes fueron muy unidos toda la vida y deben poner a prueba su lazo cuando uno de ellos se enamora y decide comprometerse; mientras el restante se siente hecho a un lado y decide hacer la vida imposible de ambos… Ah, todo un drama antiguo. — Aquella señora entrada en años simplemente se perdía, completamente ensimismada en la historia que relataba, como si fuese que imaginaba toda escena de la misma obra frente a sus ojos. Para su desgracia, el azabache no opinaba en absoluto igual, había perdido completo interés en tanto escuchó lo de "hermanos", pues significaba que debería compartir escenario con alguna otra persona.

Ojo, esto no significaba que a él le interesara ser el centro de las miradas, al contrario, nada podía importarle menos, pero el problema radicaba en que debería pasar todo un semestre al lado de algún arrogante, creído, amanerado y hasta **raro** actor habitual. Porque sí, para Sasuke, todos los actores de teatro eran **raros.**

La mujer, de cabello púrpura, ligeramente opaco, como sus orbes, notó el aburrimiento derrochado por el rostro del más joven y, aclaró la garganta, buscando recuperar su atención, y de paso, silenciar todo alboroto en las cuatro paredes. — Pero en eso no hay ningún inconveniente, pues Uchiha-san puede escoger quién lo acompañará en escena.

El silencio en aquel salón duró en demasía poco, pues a los segundos de acotar aquello, estalló en sonoros reclamos por parte de los alumnos nuevos en la materia, y las chicas que habían seguido a Sasuke. Él por su parte, se sentía ligeramente aliviado de poder escoger al idiota con quién debería encontrarse durante seis meses enteros de colegio. Y en ese interin, descubrió quién era ideal para el papel.

Como era costumbre, las chicas silenciaban a todo aquél que quisiese hablar cuando el azabache iba a pronunciar, lo cual hizo que sus palabras hicieran eco en todo el recinto. — Uzumaki Naruto.

Nuevamente, pocos segundos duró tal silencio sepulcral, siendo interrumpido por la misma profesora. — ¿U… ¿¡Uzumaki Naruto!? — la sorpresa era imposible de disimular en su rostro, mientras todas las miradas se posaron en el mencionado, quién más que señalarse a sí mismo con incredulidad no hacía. — ¡P-Pero Uchiha-san! ¡Naruto podría arruinar por completo la ob-…

— Lo escogí a él, ¿usted me dio las alas, no? Respete la decisión y no reclame. — La frialdad que caracterizaba a los Uchiha relució en aquél momento, como si estuviera escupiendo esas palabras en el rostro mismo de la profesora, quién sin más, solamente pudo mantener silencio y hacerse a un costado, inhalando el aire suficiente para tranquilizarse y así, suspirar.

Las chicas detrás del azabache, no hacían más que chillar con sus femeninas voces, exasperando cada vez más al mismo a tal punto de casi gritarles, de no ser porque la profesora llamó su atención nuevamente, al ir asignando los demás personajes de la obra, lo cual, por lo visto, mantendría una gran tranquilidad en el teatro, por unos minutos, aunque sea.

Giró su testa para notar al grupo habitual de su sección, aquellos muchachos quiénes eran sus compañeros desde primaria, Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Lee, y, entre ellos, el rubio quién mencionó hacía momentos. Estaban todos alrededor del mismo golpeteando su espalda a modo de felicitación, mientras Naruto no hacía más que soltar una risa nerviosa, con algo de pena. "¡Por fin subirás a escena!", "¡Ya era hora que salieras de tras bambalinas!", y cosas como esas eran las que se podía escuchar entre ellos.

Algo que reconfortaba al azabache, era que todos aquellos muchachos, más que envidiar o maldecir al Uzumaki, lo felicitaban, pues sabían que quizás no era el mejor actor, pero daría todo de sí al subirse al escenario. Era notable como se quedó unos momentos observándolos, pues cuando volvió en si, estaba el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, agitándole la mano, buscando llamar su atención.

— ¡Temee! — Solo con esa palabra, Sasuke sabía que el rubio estaba alegre, y de cierta forma, agradecido, provocando que una media sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Aquél rubio lo conocía bien, no se dejaba llevar por su apellido, su familia, o incluso su apariencia, no, lo odiaba/apreciaba por quién era, y eso era motivo suficiente para el de oscuros orbes para llamarlo **mejor amigo**.

Pasaron los minutos, y finalmente terminaron de asignar los demás papeles, para fortuna de Sasuke, a quién el aburrimiento lo estaba consumiendo lentamente. De todas formas él no era una persona muy social, lo cual contrastaba por completo con aquél estúpido grupo de acosadoras que tenía. Nunca llegó a entender del todo porqué lo perseguían, solamente le daba la razón a una de ellas, la menos ruidosa, pues a aquella pelirroja la había salvado de un pelotazo directo a la cabeza en clase de Educación Física, y habían hecho trabajo en grupo ocasiones anteriores y, debía admitirlo, no era tan molesta como las demás, hasta podría decirse que no le importaba _tanto_ el estar cerca suyo.

Dirigió su mirada al grupo que estaba alrededor de la profesora, estaban todos sus compañeros allí, y en el frente del grupo estaban Naruto y Haruno, una muchacha con cabellos rosados quién reía de los chistes de Naruto con algo de rubor en el rostro. Más atrás estaba uno de los alumnos de curso mayor perteneciente al Club de Cerámica, rubio, de ojos azules, con Yamanaka detrás, preguntando y preguntando cosas con suma curiosidad, lo cual parecía agradarle al mismo. Todo corría con suma normalidad, hasta que la misma profesora desató, nuevamente, un huracán.

— Bien.. Tenemos a todos los personajes, pero nos falta la actriz principal.

Las chicas que no habían sido escogidas (por no pertenecer al grupo de teatro, osease, las fans de Sasuke) comenzaron nuevamente a chillar el nombre del Uchiha. El nombrado, por su parte, había dirigido sus pasos hasta una caja que se encontraba sobre el escenario, y con algo de dificultad, la bajó a su altura, en la zona de los asientos. Con el estruendo, provocó el adorado silencio debido a la curiosidad de los demás, silencio que hacía tiempo suplicaba la profesora, quién de inmediato mandó a una muchacha de ojos perla a que le consiguiese una botella de agua mineral.

Sasuke por su parte, abrió la caja sin más y comenzó a revolver las cosas, encontrándose con sombreros ridículos, faldas hawaianas, zapatos gigantes, coronas, espadas de papel maché, hasta un bigote falso encontró, del cual el Uzumaki no tardó en apoderarse. Un sinfín de cosas sin utilidad en aquél momento, hasta que en una esquina, en lo más recóndito del cartón, visualizó a duras penas una flor, luciendo como queriendo esconder su belleza del mundo. La tomó en sus manos y la sacó de la misma caja, observándola con atención para luego, percatarse de todas las miradas que yacían sobre él, incluyendo a la misma profesora. Su ceño se frunció, casi de manera chistosa, mientras parecía que sus ojos se tornaban de color rojo, debido al enojo. — ¿Qué?

Aquella mujer simplemente aclaró su garganta, como recobrando la compostura. ¿Es que acaso ella también caería ante las maneras de un menor? — Uchiha-san, necesitamos que escoja a quién interpretará a la actriz principal. — la profesora acotó, para luego retirarse por la misma puerta donde había abandonado la muchacha de cabello azul la sala, algo inquieta pues esta no volvía con su agua. En el camino, se encontró con el enfermero de la institución, de cabellos blancos y lentes negros, por lo tanto se detuvo a hablar con él, dejando un teatro completamente a merced del alboroto femenino.

Sasuke no se inmutó, en absoluto, simplemente observaba de reojo la flor en sus manos, mientras una media sonrisa (siniestra, no está de más decirlo) se dibujaba en sus labios.

Ya sabía a quién escoger.

Con seguridad desbordando a cada paso que daba, se abría en un camino que sus fangirls se vieron obligadas a ceder, observando con atención qué traía entre manos el azabache. Por su parte, Sasuke mantenía su mirada fija en aquella rubia de larga cabellera, quién hacía hasta lo imposible por no mostrar interés alguno en su persona, con el ceño claramente fruncido, buscando con la mirada a, seguramente, alguna de las chicas con las que habitualmente pasaba tiempo.

Pero, su equilibrio ésta vez la traicionó, haciendo que su pie simplemente resbalara al intentar girar y, era notable que la misma esperaba un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, pues había cerrado sus ojos sin imaginarse que él, Sasuke, estaba a la suficiente distancia para sujetarla desde la cintura, evitando así un importante golpe. En el momento que ésta abrió los ojos luego de no encontrarse con el suelo, levantó la mirada encontrándose con el azabache, quién simplemente la miraba con una media sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Sasuke acaso estaba feliz? Imposible.

— Naruko. — Su naturalmente fría voz sonaba una octava más debajo de lo normal, cosa que hubiese vuelto locas a las fans de no ser que estaban muy ocupadas golpeando la mandíbula contra el suelo de la sorpresa. — Sé mi Catherine. — Finalizó el azabache, extendiendo su mano restante hasta la rubia, palma donde se encontraba la fina flor de plástico. Flor de colores rubíes que, solo por poco, superaba en intensidad a las mejillas de la rubia.

Aquél teatro, que en todo el santo día había permanecido echo un escándalo, ahora, se encontraba en completo silencio. Silencio interrumpido por un golpe contra el suelo, para luego notarse una muchacha de cabellos rojos desvanecida en el mismo.

. . .

— No puedo ni abandonarlos dos minutos a ustedes… — la profesora, con la alumna de ojos perlados al lado suyo, simplemente suspiró. Sería un semestre bastante, bastaaante largo.

* * *

¡Y tadá! Terminado el primer capítulo de tres, en el cual me esmeré realmente mucho y, a pesar de los varios bloqueos que me dieron al realizarlo(?), finalmente lo subí, ¡con esto marco mi regreso a , bitches! 8D.

Unas infinitas gracias a **Helenna 'Uchiha** , por ser quién me abría la mente con nuestras charlas de fangirl, y por ser la mayor inspiración para escribir esto, te quiero ;-;.

Y pues, señores fans del UzumakixUchiha, aprecien éste trabajo de una servidora, lean, y ojalá les agrade, nos vemos en el siguiente cap~.


End file.
